


Kyou Kara Maou! Rewrite AU

by RoseRozu



Series: Kyou Kara Maou AU Espanol [1]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, Spanish Translation, Translated into Spanish by using google translate
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRozu/pseuds/RoseRozu
Summary: AU: ¿Qué pasa si Yuri es huérfano y su hermano mayor lo crió, pero aún así fue al mundo de los demonios y para hacer las cosas más interesantes? Yuri es intersexual ... (la calificación puede cambiar)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/gifts).

**Nota del autor: ¡Espero que disfruten la versión reescrita de Kyou Kara Maou! UA. Gracias a mi beta de Kaname84. Además, puedes encontrarme en tumblr: roserozu 22. tumblr. C om (solo borre los espacios), y lo siento por mi español, estoy usando Google Translate. Si observa algún error, infórmeme y trataré de corregirlo lo antes posible.**

Era una hermosa mañana en algún lugar de Japón y se podía ver a una familia de cuatro personas conduciendo por una de las muchas carreteras de concreto. El conductor era Shouma Shibuya. Tenía los ojos negros y el pelo corto y negro. Llevaba una camiseta rosa y jeans azules, un par de zapatillas blancas y negras para completar su atuendo. En el lado del pasajero, había una mujer con cabello castaño que le llegaba a los hombros. Tenía una reverencia para mantener el cabello alejado de la cara y los ojos marrones. Estaba vestida con una blusa amarilla, jeans azules cortados en las botas y un par de botas de tacón alto en sus pies. Se llamaba Miko Shibuya (pero se llamaba Jennifer). Ambos adultos parecían tener entre 40 y 40 años.

En la parte de atrás, hay dos hermanos. El mayor era Shouri Shibuya. Tenía el pelo negro como su padre, pero sus ojos negros eran morados debido a sus gafas. Llevaba una camiseta amarilla con un chaleco negro debajo. Tenía pantalones marrones y un par de mocasines azules y blancos. Parecía que tenía unos 20 años. El miembro más joven de la familia tenía diez años. El cabello del niño era hasta la cintura y su cabello era tan negro como el cielo de medianoche, sus ojos eran tan negros como un cielo sin estrellas. Llevaba un vestido con volantes azul y blanco y un pequeño par de bailarinas.

"Cariño, ¿qué tan lejos estamos de nuestra casa?" Miko preguntó.

"No lo sé", Shouma admitió , "pero estoy seguro de que no tardará mucho".

De repente, una especie de animal apareció frente al auto, Shouma rápidamente desvió el auto. Pero ya era demasiado tarde y el auto familiar chocó contra un árbol.

Más tarde en la noche, la familia de cuatro se convirtió en una familia de dos. El hermano mayor se convirtió en un padre para su propio hermano pequeño.

"No te preocupes, Yuuri", dijo Shouri. "Te protegeré de ahora en adelante".

Pero lo único en la cabeza del niño era _"Fue mi culpa"_


	2. Yuri entra en un mundo nuevo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor: Un enorme agradecimiento a mi beta Kaname84. Además, puedes seguirme en mi nueva cuenta de Tumblr : roserozu 22. tumblr. com (solo elimine los espacios) En el episodio de Canon y en las novelas ligeras, Yuri abofeteó a Wolfram, bueno, en esta AU eso no sucedió, pero será una combustión lenta. También me gustaría disculparme por Spani sh, estoy usando el traductor de Google, así que si ves algún error, ¡házmelo saber!

Es temprano en la mañana y se ve a dos hermanos preparándose para el día que se avecina.

"Yuri, ¿vas a andar en bicicleta a la escuela?" Shouri preguntó.

"Estaba pensando en eso", Yuri admitió . "¿Porque lo preguntas?"

"Me di cuenta de que has estado yendo en esa bicicleta sin casco". Shouri dijo.

"Bueno ... Bueno, todos lo hacen en la escuela", Yuri tartamudeó .

"Todavía no significa que debas hacerlo". Shouri reprendió, "Ahora ve y vístete, no quiero que llegues tarde a la escuela".

Más tarde esa mañana, Yuri se dirigió a clase vestida con una blusa blanca, pantalón negro y encima una chaqueta negra. Su cabello hasta la cintura estaba recogido en una coleta alta mientras montaba su bicicleta.

_"Si no me apuro, llegaré tarde a la escuela"_, Yuri pensó . Luego se dio cuenta de un grupo de estudiantes delincuentes, que formaban una figura familiar. _"No quiero involucrarme, pero Murata es mi amigo ... Bueno, mi único amigo",_ se dijo Yuri severamente.

"¡¿Cuál es la gran idea, grandes brutos ?!" Yuri exclamó.

Uno de los delincuentes se dio la vuelta y vio a Yuri. "Oye, mira quién es, ¡es Yuri la niña!"

"No es como si hubiera escuchado eso antes". Yuri gimió .

Lo cual era cierto, ya que Yuri tenía la constitución por la que la mayoría de las mujeres morirían. Yuri tenía caderas anchas, labios de felpa rosa, ojos que lo hacían lucir lindo e inocente (o más como una cierva según su hermano) y un brillante cabello de color medianoche que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Mientras esto sucedía, Ken notó que los delincuentes ahora estaban prestando atención a Yuri e intentaron escapar para poder llamar a Shouri, ya era demasiado tarde. Los delincuentes estaban poniendo la cabeza de Yuri en un baño en el baño de la niña.

* * *

**ʕ • ᴥ • ʔ**

* * *

Yuri se encontró en un mundo extraño pero familiar.

_"¿Dónde estoy?",_ Yuri pensó , "_y por qué parece que este lugar parece haber estado aquí antes". _

El mundo en cuestión era el de un hermoso campo verde con hermosos manzanos, las flores que crecían en ese campo parecían bailar. Una joven que parecía tener más o menos la edad de Yuri entró al campo y rápidamente notó a Yuri, gritando de repente en el idioma del mundo. El sonido hizo que toda la aldea entrara al campo con armas que solo se podían encontrar en granjas. Al darse cuenta de las armas, Yuri intentó decirle a la aldea que no quería hacer daño hasta que un hombre rubio montado en un caballo puso ambas manos sobre la cabeza de Yuri.

"Allí, ahora puedes entender el idioma, su alteza", dijo el hombre de cabello rubio.

"¿Cómo se llama, señor?" Yuri preguntó. "¿Y dónde estoy?"

"Mi nombre es Adalbert von Grantz, y estás en el país humano en el Gran Reino Demonio", respondió el ahora llamado Adalbert.

Antes de que Yuri pudiera hacer más preguntas, un hombre guapo gritó el nombre de Yuri y de repente estaba luchando contra Adalbert. Un esqueleto volador se llevó a Yuri de la pelea hasta que el esqueleto fue golpeado por una espada, el apuesto hombre atrapó a Yuri en sus brazos y rápidamente huyó del campo.

* * *

**ʕ • ᴥ • ʔ**

* * *

Más tarde esa noche en una cabaña cerca del País Demonio, el salvador de Yuri se presentó como Conrart Weller, el otro hombre que estaba allí esperando que se presentaran como Günter von Christ.

"¿Puede alguno de ustedes explicarme qué está pasando y por qué estoy aquí?" preguntó un muy confundido Yuri.

"Por supuesto, su majestad", sonrió Günter. "Se suponía que tu alma había nacido aquí, pero este mundo estaba en guerra con los humanos. El Primer Rey Demonio decidió que era mejor que tu alma naciera en un mundo diferente que fuera seguro y, al hacerlo, todos tuvimos que esperar pacientemente para que nos regreses ".

"E-no hay forma de que pueda gobernar", Yuri tartamudeó , "solo soy un estudiante de secundaria normal, ¡tengo que preocuparme por mis notas y tengo que volver con mi hermano que podría estar preocupado por mí!"

Conrart y Günter se miraron y se dieron cuenta de que nadie le dijo al adolescente lo especial que era. Luego, Yuri se fue a tomar un poco de aire fresco y Conrart siguió en silencio a Yuri.

"Yuri, ¿estás bien?" Conrart preguntó gentilmente.

"Yo ... realmente no lo sé", Yuri admitió . "Quiero decir que es un poco descabellado y debería sentir que estoy soñando ...".

Al ver que Yuri estaba luchando por entender todo a su alrededor, Conrart decidió que era hora de hablar sobre la familia de Yuri y cómo Yuri obtuvo su nombre.

"¿Cómo esta tu madre?" Conrart preguntó.

"¡¿Conocías a mi madre ?!" Yuri gritó en estado de shock .

"Sí." Conrart confirmó. "Yo fui quien te nombró".

Luego, Yuri miró al demonio y dijo: "Eres mi padrino".

Conrart solo asintió en respuesta y le recordó a Yuri que nunca respondió a su pregunta.

Finalmente, Yuri respondió. "Mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche cuando tenía sólo diez - año - viejo, obviamente, mi hermano y yo sobrevivieron pero fue mi culpa si mis padres no me cogen de mi clase de ballet que todavía estarían... aquí."

Conrart luego miró a Yuri y se sorprendió de que su ahijado estuviera llorando. Conrart abrazó a Yuri y le dijo que no era su culpa, llevándose a Yuri adentro para ayudarlo a prepararse para la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, Yuri, Conrart y Günter se montan a caballo en un pequeño pero animado pueblo.

"¡Ahora estamos en el Gran Reino Demonio!" Günter le informó a Yuri.

Yuri miró las casas de tipo medieval y sonrió al ver las expresiones felices de los propietarios. Una niña con coletas poco trenzadas que terminaban con una cinta intentó darle a Yuri un tazón de agua, pero Conrart lo intentó primero antes de darle el tazón a Yuri, considerándolo seguro.

"Conrad, ¿por qué bebiste esa agua cuando la niña me la dio?" preguntó un muy curioso Yuri.

"Como eres el nuevo gobernante, eres mucho más vulnerable a los ataques de los asesinos". Conrart respondió.

De repente, el caballo de Yuri comenzó a galopar rápidamente y el pobre Yuri no pudo controlarlo hasta que entraron en el patio del castillo, hasta un hombre alto con cabello gris atado en una cola de caballo y ojos azules.

"Fácil", dijo el hombre al caballo muy asustado, ignorando a Yuri que logró mantenerse en el caballo durante la conmoción.

"Lo siento pero, ¿quién eres?" Yuri le preguntó al extraño canoso.

"Mi nombre es Gwendal von Voltaire", respondió el ahora llamado Gwendal, "pero no pareces mucho".

"Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo." Dijo una voz bajando las escaleras. Yuri entonces vio el cuerpo al que pertenecía la voz. La persona tenía hermosos ojos de color esmeralda y un hermoso cabello rubio. A la distancia, uno pensaría que la persona era una niña, pero en realidad esta persona era un niño, muy hermoso.

'Wow, se ve más femenino que yo'. Yuri pensó.

* * *

**ʕ • ᴥ • ʔ**

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, (después de un baño desastroso que provocó que Yuri se pusiera roja como un tomate, que no desapareció durante unos veinte minutos). Yuri se encontró cenando con su padrino, su propio tutor, su asesor y su hermano pequeño. La Reina del Reino Demonio anterior también estaba allí, Cäcilie von Spitzweg, la madre de Gwendal, Wolfram y Conrart.

"Entonces, dime Yuri, ¿tienes alguna familia en el otro mundo?" Cäcilie le preguntó a Yuri.

"Tengo un hermano mayor en la Tierra que actúa como mi padre la mayor parte del tiempo ... tuvo que hacerlo ya que perdimos a nuestros padres en un accidente hace cinco años " , respondió Yuri, pero todos podían escuchar el dolor en su voz cuando mencionó sus padres.

A Cäcilie, no le gustaba ver a nadie con dolor, se levantó de la silla del comedor y le dio a Yuri un abrazo muy amoroso pero firme que solo una madre podía darle.

"Yuri, estoy seguro de que tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti", susurró Cäcilie.

Después de unos segundos, la ex reina soltó a Yuri y regresó a su silla de comedor y miró a sus muchachos como si dijera: _"¡ Lo lastimaste, enfrentarás mi ira!"_

Wolfram y sus hermanos mayores se pusieron pálidos como la nieve y todo el tiempo Wolfram pensó: "Quiero que Yuri sonría y lo ayude a sanar de su dolor".

Después de que la cena terminó y todos entraron en sus habitaciones para descansar un poco para la coronación de Yuri, había un ocupante del castillo que no podía dormir. Ese resultó ser Yuri ya que sufrió una pesadilla._ "Eso fue una pesadilla"_, pensó Yuri. _'¡¿Por qué tuvieron que ser mis padres ?!' _

* * *

ʕ • ᴥ • ʔ

* * *

_Yuri, de quince años, caminaba por un campo con hermosos lirios por todas partes cuando notó dos figuras, nunca pensó que volvería a ver._

_"¡Mamá papá!" Yuri gritó mientras trataba de llegar a sus padres, pero cuanto más se acercaba, más lejos parecían estar sus padres. Entonces el campo se convirtió en el automóvil y gritó Yuri mientras veía al venado, pero ya era demasiado tarde y el automóvil golpeó el árbol._

* * *

ʕ • ᴥ • ʔ

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Yuri vestía su uniforme escolar con una capa de un solo hombro encima, un gran rubí en el centro.

Después de que Yuri hizo la tradición, fue absorbido por la cascada y luego se encontró de regreso en la Tierra. Estaba en el baño de la niña y cuando notó a un protector Shouri parado sobre él, pensó para sí mismo: _"Espero poder ver a mi padrino pronto"_.


	3. Update

Mi tre bedaŭras pro la manko de ĝisdatigoj! Mi ne havas ekskuzojn krom tio, ke pasintjare antaŭ la fino de 2019 mi ĉiam forveturis feriojn kaj ĉiufoje kiam mi revenis, mi ne havis energion por skribi.

Ĉi tiu rakonto ne estas daŭrigita, sed mi konfesas, ke mi laboras pri aliaj verkoj, inkluzive de novaj fandomoj, kiujn mi enigas. Ĉi tio estos ĝisdatigita baldaŭ


	4. ¿Que sigue? ¿El arma definitiva?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Lamento mucho esta actualización tardía! Tenía la intención de escribir este capítulo, pero debido a que viajé mucho el año pasado y cada vez que vuelvo de viajar, siempre termino olvidando escribir o termino ocupada ayudando a mi familia. ¡Un enorme agradecimiento a mi beta Kaname84!
> 
> Actualización 28 /04/2020: En este capítulo se envió a mi beta en 6 º de marzo y me he mantenido todos ustedes esperando durante mucho tiempo para esta actualización y quiero a todos ustedes a ser distraído por el virus y espero todos ustedes se mantienen seguros y escuchen los consejos de sus gobiernos. Amor del Reino Unido! X
> 
> Advertencias: menciones de guerras, genocidio.

Ha pasado un mes desde que Yuri se convirtió en el Nuevo Monarca Demonio y las cosas han cambiado desde entonces. Como Yuri, ahora está a cargo de un equipo de béisbol y felizmente se está preparando para el día que le espera en su habitación . Su habitación consta de una cama doble de cuatro pies de ancho (ya que la habitación mide 12x12 pies de ancho) que está cubierta con un edredón de color lila y almohadas moradas que tienen estampados de diente de león, en extensión en una esquina de la habitación hay un ángulo. de escritorio con forma de computadora y en el otro rincón de la habitación hay un armario blanco, azul claro, que mide aproximadamente 47 1 / 4x19 5 / 8x75 5/8 "que era de Ikea y contiene la ropa, los accesorios y el bóxer para niños de Yuri pantalones cortos y bragas, sin embargo, al lado de la cama hay colores turquesaCofres de dos cajones. Además, las paredes están pintadas en el color Damson Dream 6 suave brillo. Y en las ventanas, cortinas opacas de color púrpura claro.

"¡ Otouto , el desayuno está listo!" Shouri gritó desde la cocina.

"¡Bueno!" Gritó Yuri y luego salió de su habitación hacia el pasillo. El pasillo es muy pequeño y a la izquierda está el baño y a la derecha está la cocina totalmente amueblada y al salir de la cocina hay una sala de estar que tiene un televisor equipado con PlayStation Two, reproductor de DVD, un sofá de dos plazas que cabe dos personas y un sillón ..

Cuando Yuri entraba en la cocina, vio a un invitado inesperado.

" Murata , ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Esperando por ti y no pude decir que no a la comida gratis".

"¡La comida no es para ti!" Shouri gruñó. "Es para mi hermano pequeño". Shouri luego notó que Yuri está usando su atuendo de béisbol y tiene su cabello largo en su cola de caballo habitual, pero notó que el flequillo de Yuri estaba en el camino y le dio a Yuri unas pinzas para el cabello que se combinan con su cabello. "¡Allí te ves listo!"

Después del desayuno, era hora de que Yuri y Murata se fueran a la práctica de béisbol. Shouri decidió mirar fotos de bebés de Yuri y sus padres.

"Mamá, papá, estoy seguro de que estarías orgulloso de Yuri". Shouri dijo en voz alta al recordar el nacimiento de Yuri:

ʕ • ᴥ • ʔ

Fue un día ajetreado en Boston, un Shouri de aspecto más joven sostiene la mano de su madre mientras Miko agitaba un taxi gratis mientras estaba en las primeras etapas del parto.

"¡Mi!" Exclamó Miko. "Los taxis están llenos hoy". Luego, un taxi se colocó frente a la madre y el niño y la puerta del taxi se abrió y se sentó un Conrart de aspecto más joven .

"¡Entra!" Conrart ordenó gentilmente a Miko y Shuri

Los dos entraron al taxi, Miko tratando de ser fuerte para Shouri, mientras Shuri trataba de proteger a su madre del hombre desconocido. "¿A dónde vas exactamente?"

"Al hospital." Miko respondió. “Como estoy en trabajo de parto.

ʕ • ᴥ • ʔ

A la medianoche, nació un bebé. Miko y el resto de la familia están durmiendo, sin saber que Conrart los estaba mirando y más temprano ese día Conrart fue nombrado padrino y la razón por la que Miko llamó al bebé "Yuri".

ʕ • ᴥ • ʔ

Shouri a continuación, poner la parte posterior álbum en la estantería y se preparó para su trabajo a tiempo parcial como un banquero en el banco local. Mientras que el pensamiento ' Yo espero que el pueblo de la Gran Demonio Unido están buscando después.'

ʕ • ᴥ • ʔ

Mientras tanto, en la práctica de béisbol. "Muy bien a todos los que lo hicieron bien, tiempo para un buen descanso en sus hogares o baños públicos". Yuri anunció cuando notó que sus compañeros de equipo estaban exhaustos de la práctica.

"Yuri, eres un gran capitán". Uno de los compañeros de equipo de Yuri dijo.

"Sí, uno de nuestros capitanes anteriores solo nos dijo que éramos débiles si teníamos alguna debilidad y no nos permitían mejorar".

"Bueno, estoy aquí y los ayudaré a todos a mejorar lo mejor que puedan". Dijo Yuri.

"Y estaré aquí para ayudar, así como a tu entrenador". Agregó Murata . Cuando los compañeros comenzaron a irse, Murata miró a Yuri y le preguntó. "¿Te gustaría relajarte en la casa de baños local?"

"Tendré que preguntarle a mi hermano como sabes que se pone si alguien me ve desnudo, pero le preguntaré". Cuando Yuri estaba a punto de obtener su bolso, se dio cuenta de que no tenía teléfono. "¿Me prestas tu teléfono? El mío se rompió el mes pasado y no tuve oportunidad de comprar uno nuevo".

"Por supuesto." Murata luego le dio a Yuri su teléfono, Yuri luego ingresó el número del lugar de trabajo de Shouri y esperaba que Shouri contestara el teléfono en lugar de un teléfono extraño y lo hizo.

“Hola, este es Saitama Bank, este es Shouri Shibuya hablando. ¿Como puedo ayudarte?"

"Hola, Shouri".

“Yuri, ¿qué pasa? ¿Paso algo?"

"No, mi práctica acaba de terminar, y me preguntaba si estaba bien si fuera a la casa de baños con Murata ". Yuri explicó.

"Solo puedes asegurarte de que la bata no se caiga y si te toca de manera inapropiada, lo mataré".

"¡Gracias, Shouri, te veré después del trabajo!" Yuri luego colgó.

Al mismo tiempo en el banco. "Shouri, ese era tu hermano pequeño?" Preguntó uno de los colegas de Shuri .

"Sí." Shouri respondió. "¿Por qué preguntas?"

"¡Porque tu intención de asesinato es súper fuerte ...!"

"... Lo siento, supongo. Shouri luego volvió a trabajar, pero no fue exactamente amable con su trabajo, lo que causó que los demás sudaran y sudaran al mismo tiempo.

ʕ • ᴥ • ʔ

Mientras están en la casa de baños, Murata y Yuri ahora se ven relajadas.

"Nada mejor que un buen baño después de la práctica". Murata suspiró felizmente.

"Sí, seguro que sí". Sin embargo, Murata notó un colgante en forma de lágrima que cuelga del cuello de Yuri.

"No sabía que te gustaban las joyas".

"Es un regalo de alguien ".

Murata sabía exactamente quién era ese alguien, pero no dijo nada, pero en secreto sonrió para sí mismo. De repente, Yuri comenzó a enloquecer cuando vio una cara extraña en el enchufe y apareció un enorme remolino.

'¡No otra vez!' Yuri pensó mientras era arrastrado por el remolino.

ʕ • ᴥ • ʔ

Más tarde, Yuri se encontró en otra casa de baños pública, pero por el rabillo del ojo vio a una mujer de pelo largo.

"Hola." Saludó Yuri. ¿Es esta casa de baños solo para mujeres?

Sin embargo, la mujer desconocida no respondió la pregunta y solo gritó: "¡Su majestad!" mientras abrazaba al pobre Yuri hasta la muerte. Lo que provocó que todos los demás clientes abarrotaran a Yuri y el pobre Yuri sintiera sus partes privadas.

A ... ¿sois todos hombres? Yuri exclamó y tartamudeó al mismo tiempo. De repente, Yuri escuchó una voz familiar y fue Günter junto con Conrart .

"¡Su majestad, he venido a recogerlo!" Günter gritó, hasta que los otros clientes rodearon a Günter después de que Yuri gritó para que él fuera "salvado".

Conrart luego ayudó a Yuri a salir del baño. “Es bueno verte de vuelta, su majestad. "

Yuri le dio a Conrart una gran sonrisa y respondió: "Es bueno estar de vuelta padrino". Conrart sacó su abrigo y cubrió el cuerpo desnudo de Yuri y sonrió al ver la mirada molesta en el rostro de Yuri. " Pero te he dicho que no me llames 'tu majestad'".

"Así es, Yuri".

Desconocido para el padrino y el niño dios, uno de los hombres los estaba mirando a los dos.

ʕ • ᴥ • ʔ

Después del fiasco en la casa de baños Yuri ya está completamente seca y vestido con lo que ve como su uniforme escolar está ahora en el lado de una oficina .

“¡Este se ve mi uniforme escolar! ¿Lo hiciste aquí?

"Si." Günter respondió mientras tenía muchas marcas de besos en la cara . "Quería hacer que tu majestad pareciera aún más bella, solo la ropa más suprema para ti".

Antes de que Günter pudiera continuar aún más, Yuri preguntó: “¿Dónde estamos? Porque no recuerdo que Blood Pledge Castle tenga una casa de baños pública.

“Estamos en el borde oriental del castillo de Shinmakoku Voltaire. Y Gwendal es el señor. Günter respondió.

"... Gwendal un señor ..." Yuri murmuró mientras su rostro daba '¡Tengo miedo!' Mira.

"En cualquier caso, su majestad, su salud es más importante, después de ser entronizado, ¡desapareció repentinamente y durante diez días sufrí y lloré!" G ü nter dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

"También tengo que volver con mi hermano mayor, ya que tengo que atesorarlo". Dijo Yuri.

“TODOS EN EL ES LO MISMO QUE SUS HIJOS MAJESTAD. ¡¿ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE INTENTAS ABANDONARLOS ?! ” G ü nter estaba cantado, mientras que agarrar en el hombro de Yuri ... un poco más o menos.

"Yo ... todavía soy un niño de quince años".

Günter luego cambió rápidamente a ser serio y Yuri sabía que este iba a ser un tema que no le gustaría.

“Ahora, sin demora, su majestad debe tomar una decisión seria . Los humanos se están poniendo inquietos en poco tiempo habrá una guerra ".

"... una guerra ... ¡Eso no es bueno! ¡No importa lo que digas, definitivamente no dejaré que mi país vaya a la guerra!

"Sin embargo, su majestad ..." Günter comenzó a decir antes de que Yuri lo interrumpiera.

"¡Definitivamente no!"

"Si puede preguntarle a Yuri, ¿por qué estás en contra de la guerra?" Conrart preguntó.

“A mediados de 1900 y finales de 1930 hubo una guerra masiva entre todos los países de la Tierra que luchaban entre sí y muchos niños, ancianos, hombres y mujeres murieron. Pero lo peor fue en la Segunda Guerra Mundial ... un hombre llamado Hitler quería crear un alemán perfecto y los que no fueron enviados a algo conocido como campos de concentración y muchas personas que eran como yo nacieron con hombres y mujeres. partes, aquellos que tenían una religión diferente fueron asesinados inhumanamente o fueron obligados a trabajar hasta la muerte . Es por eso que no quiero una guerra, sino principalmente para irme en paz con los humanos ".

"Tú ... majestad ..." Conrart dijo en voz alta.

De repente, la puerta de la oficina se abrió y allí estaban Gwendal y Wolfram.

“Se puede sobornar a los humanos con dinero . Los usuarios de Magic se están reuniendo ". Gwendal informó a Yuri y los demás. Yuri comenzó a alejarse lentamente antes de que Gwendal lo notara, pero Wolfram lo atrapó rápidamente.

"¡No te vayas!" Wolfram gruñó.

"El tipo que desapareció en medio de su coordinación mira esto". Gwendal ordenó mientras sacaba un trozo de papel. Mientras tanto, los adultos discutían sobre un hombre llamado Cabalgata, Yuri y Wolfram hablaban sobre la historia de la guerra de la Tierra.

"¿Era cierto lo que dijiste?"

"Si."

"¿Está seguro tu mundo?"

"... eso es difícil de decir ya que la guerra ocurre todo el tiempo y los únicos que declararon la guerra pueden terminarla, pero la historia siempre tiene la oportunidad de repetirse ...".

Wolfram miró tristemente y se dio cuenta de que al principio era duro con Yuri.

"Te ayudaré a traer la paz entre los humanos y nosotros Mazoku ".

"Gracias, Wolfram". Yuri le agradeció con un toque de agradecimiento en su voz.

Conrart miró a los "niños" y se dio cuenta de algo. "Gwen, Günter , ¿no deberíamos informar esto a su majestad?" Gwendal hizo una mueca y miró la dirección de Wolfram y Yuri.

“¿No escuchaste lo que dije sobre guerras anteriores en la Tierra? Además, si vamos a la guerra, no habrá tratados ni pactos.

Conrart sabiendo lo que sucederá y sus sentidos protectores del padrino miraron a su hermano mayor con enojo y preocupación.

"La única forma de evitar el enfrentamiento entre los humanos y Mazoku es un arma legendaria y que ni siquiera excita. La espada se conoce como Morgif .

"Sin embargo." Conrart dijo: "el viaje puede ser difícil, así que preparémonos y partamos mañana. Yuri estuvo de acuerdo.

ʕ • ᴥ • ʔ

Más tarde esa noche, Yuri está usando un camisón en su habitación (que Gwendal lo dejó a regañadientes aunque solo sea por una noche) que una de las criadas le dio y el largo cabello de Yuri ahora está suelto del moño. Yuri escuchó un golpe en su puerta y caminó hacia ella y allí estaba Wolfram.

"¿Por qué no entras?" Preguntó Yuri mientras se alejaba de la puerta.

“Wolfram se sentó en la cama e hizo un gesto para sentarse a su lado, lo cual Yuri cumplió aunque con confusión.

"¿Hay algo mal?" Yuri preguntó.

" Yo ... voy contigo, quiero ver este mundo en paz como tú ..."

Yuri sonrió, y sin saber lo que traerá la aventura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para aquellos cuya familia sufrió durante el Holocausto, lamento que hayan tenido que pasar por eso ... No podía imaginar el dolor, el miedo y la inseguridad de si vivirán para otro día, si es necesario. hablar, entonces estoy más que feliz de hablar contigo. Mis perfiles de redes sociales son:
> 
> @ RoseRozu1 en Twitter
> 
> @ RoseRozu22: en Tumblr
> 
> Y mi dirección de correo electrónico es roserozu 1997 @ gmail. com
> 
> Glosario:
> 
> Otouto : hermano pequeño


End file.
